


That Red Head Sure Is Cute

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: Trash [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Female Grell Sutcliff, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Great Hiatus, On Hiatus, Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: Grell Sutcliff finally became a female, a beautiful woman, that everyone loves and wants to fuck.





	1. Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> I know these chapters aren't going to be that long, but at the end I hope to have everyone in mass orgy.

Sebastian gazed upon Grell as she walked in, smiling at him widely. "Well you certainly cleaned up, how was the surgery?"

"Oh, it went very well. I was afraid my body wasn't going to adjust to everything being done, but now I feel so much better. About myself and being female." Grell smiled. Sebastian was glad for that smile. She was so worried something went wrong, but looking at her happy made his heart burst.

He spent a lot of nights over at hers, making sure she didn't do anything as the hormones were beautiful in most cases and depressing in others.

She remembers killing herself in a time past, having wanted nothing more than to forget about the world. Sebastian was just glad she was alive and well.

"I must get home now, I'm still tired from all the hospital visits and after surgery shit. I'll see you tomorrow, though." She waved and ran off. Sebastian watched her hair flow behind her before he blanked out for a second as he entered his room and shut the door. "I was not expecting this."

He breathed out, not expecting her to look that good after the surgery.

He laid in bed, deep in thought. "Maybe I should set up something special for her."


	2. William

"Grell, where-" he cut himself off, staring at her. "oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

"I'm who I have always felt like I should be," she hugged him and twirled him around. "Oh darling, this is amazing! I got Sebastian to look at me! I waved at him too!" She was blushing madly. William had no idea what to think and just collapsed. "You have the day off," he muttered. Grell looked a bit worried at this, something was up after she transitioned. Everyone keeps looking at her and adoring her, and she loved it!

Grell ran off, enjoying her day off.

William just laid there, looking at the sky. "Oh why does she have to be so adorable?" He put his head on the floor and slept for a bit.


	3. Lady Ciel

The manor doors opened to see Sebastian looking pale, paler than usual. He looked at his master, Ciel, wearing a pink, white and black dress. "Sebastain, what is wrong?"

"Lady Ciel . . . It's Grell, she's beautiful!" Sebastian gasped.

Grell burst into the manor. "Sebast-chan- ah. Lady Ciel! You look lovely today! I must inquire where you got your beautiful dress, and see if I can get ones in stunning red."

Ciel didn't know what to think. Grell really was beautiful and she was so much nicer now as a women. She straightened up. "Ah, yes. Well, I can take you around the town now."

"Oh my yes! It would be an honor!" Grell bowed and straighten up. Both Sebastian and Ciel knew she would fit perfectly in a red dress, or any dress, but red suited her best.

Ciel, Sebastian and Grell walked out and to the town. Grell was eager to get her red dresses and neither of them stopped her.

She picked up a lot of dresses, most of them red. She ran home after dark, waving at them.

Sebastian and Ciel simply looked at one another and sighed, heading back into the manor.


	4. Alois

The morning sun rose on Alois' manor. Instead of his butler, there was beautiful red haired woman wearing a stunning red dress that was dragging on the ground.

"Oh what do you-" he cut himself off and looked at her. "No, you can't be! This isn't you!"

"Oh, but it is! I, Grell Sutcliff have come to talk to you, and you might be asking why."

"Um, yeah." He wasn't saying this in a rude manner, but in a manner than was nicer, and in a tired tone.

"Ciel wanted to see how you were doing and I wanted to drop my old clothes off to your butler friends. Maybe they will find them off use. Ha! Fat chance at this, these clothes are mine and I need something to wear when I hunt!"

"So then why are you here?" Alois said sourly.

"Can't I see the sour little boy who lives close by? Maybe flirt with your butler of yours?" Grell looked a bit annoyed. "Ah, never mind." She waved a hand and left. "I have more important things to worry about and see you. Maybe come to my home when you are ready to be nice." She said as the door shut behind her, her heels tapping against the ground as she walked home.


	5. Undertaker

His bell rang from his service shop, he turned to the door and his eyes under his greyish white hair went wide. "Grell? Is that you?"

"Why darling, it  _is_ me!" Undertaker was breathless. Grell was so beautiful.

Undertaker smiled. "Would you mind coming with me to my office?" Grell knew where this was going and waved a hand to Undertaker as she left to her own business. Undertaker sighed. "I just wanted to dilate her."


	6. Metaton

Grell wasn't sure what to think about this individual. He was strutting his stuff on the stage. He looked amazing! He was fabulous and she wanted to be there with this fellow. A white-gloved hand reached out to Grell.

They danced on syags for so long, it felt forever. The lights, the music, it was all perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to end it! It's been 6 months since I made a chapter and I had to say this is actual garbage and just finish it!


End file.
